wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Phlugis
the PRE-SCORCHING CONTINENT. a pre-scorching take by fear. not really an au? but i guess it could be? it ties into [[Scourged Tranquility|'scourged tranquility']]'s history (image from unsplash) Phlugis ---- terrain & map present day :* volcanoes (in mountain ranges) :* ice canyons :* fjords :* partially submerged ("drowned") areas sandbar-esque? :* cave systems (not exactly. visible, from map view) past (before freezer time & being dunked on) :* everglade-esque? sandbank/bar esque? areas???? not as large as now :* forests, jungle-y areas :* desert area of some kind :* plains/savannah :* volcanoes were, well, dormant ---- dragons of phlugis it would be preferable if one did not make a member for these variants of the tribes without my permission, as they only bear select resemblances to the canon ones. if you're interested, please ask on my message wall. :* ancient skywings - Queen [[Wynn|'Wynnsome']] :** description - primarily BLUE. scales behaved according to the sky they were born under. (ie: born under a storm, stormy scales, etc.) didnt bother timing hatches, wanted their scales to define each individual. larger wings. occasional feathering. extremely twisted horns. :** abilities - varied greatly. dependent upon the time the dragon was born. main feats were incredible flight traits, outstanding vision, weather sensing, & standard fire. :* ancient nightwings - Prince Scout :** description - most notable trait with night dwagons was their eyes being black with starry dots, as if they were orbs directly from space. every dragon born was another piece to their universe, when lined up it would look like the stars shifted from one dragon to another. :** abilities - varied due to seasons & cosmic patterns. mild distortion among the group. primarily held infamous night vision, selective breathing, and moon-based abilities. firebreath too. :* ancient sandwings - Empress [[Empress Dragonbite|'Dragonbite']] :** description - lion-like design! everyone has "manes" but they're just more flexible variants of the modern sandwing spine/sail. cactus-like prickles on scales, though only noticed when rubbed the wrong way. colors varied between rocky colors of all kinds to pale sandy colors. gold paint usually indicated nobility depending on where it was painted. tongues are notably forked and Notably Black. HORNS ON EVERY SAND DRAGON HAD HOLES AT THE ENDS AS THEY GREW. horns are the PRIDE OF THE TRIBE. can be decorated as much or as little as one desires :** abilities - withstands & radiates extreme heat. rattles on tails. poison that varies between fangs & barbs at times. (dragonbite is the reason we have dragonbite vipers) firebreath. sand camouflage explodes into a pile of sand :* ancient icewings - King Quartzcoat :** description - pointy *or* smooth. either soft & fluffy or sharp & pointy. any lighter colors, sometimes had vibrant streaks like auroras. scales weren't akin to modern icewing scales, in fact, it literally looked as if they wore crystal armor at all times. :** abilities - light production (akin to auroras), frostbreath, mild distortion among the group. withstands & radiates extreme cold. spikes are like icicle darts - can throw them at any time and regrow them within minutes. occasional frost touch. :* ancient rainwings - Lady [[Lady Leopard|'Leopard']] :** description - ALRIGHT rainwings. MASSIVE FRILLS with INTENSE FLEXIBILITY to them. frills are their tribe's pride and joy. came in a Large Variety of colors, primarily looked semi-similar to the rainwings today with mixed spine variants to foreshadow the split into hivewings, leafwings, & silkwings. most times the more drastic the contrast (a dark scaled rainwing with bright accents) implied the more potent their venom. varied looks dependent upon where they were born. :** abilities - archaic leafspeak & control. complete camouflage (adaptability depending on the region theyre born in). venom that gave dragonbite her intimidation (spitting venom; uncurable though, & destroys any organic thing.) the only dragons capable of living in every territory. :* ancient mudwings - Advisor Everglade :** description - resembled wild hogs & such with tusks & curved horns. incredibly bulky. more info tbd :** abilities - can spit mud bombs/balls. fam group depends on the consistency. can withstand both high heat & low cold temps. fire, but never used willy nilly - and its notably cooler than a sandwing's. can survive underwater pressure & hold breath for 5 hours or more, but cannot exceed 10. Very Very Strong. durable scales too. :* ancient seawings - Heiress Angelfish :** description - looked like, well, underwater dragons. noted for having separator fins to separate the main scales from the underbelly. glowing photophores. lionfish-esque fins and stuff. semi-crescent-shaped horns. bulky like the mudwings but obviously more adapted towards water. :** abilities - underwater breathing, night vision (rivals nightwings'), bioluminescent scales, varying abilities depending on the region underwater with which they hatched in. everyone can save water in a pouch in their throats & use it to spit at surface dwellers tho. :* ancient dashwings (fantribe) - Head Racer Pantala :** description - dragonfly-esque. 4 bug-like wings. serrated teeth. Very Large back then, about the size of an ancient skywing (whom are the largest dragons of their time). had pairs of small antennae. :** abilities - varied abilities. widely recognized for their ability to hover/fly in all 6 directions at record speeds. also the only dragon tribe known to cross (at the time unnamed) pantala to pyrrhia without needing a break. highest stamina & endurance of the tribes. ---- history & lore :okay obviously this was a pre-scorching continent. so. pre-scorching :* humans (scavengers) were up to modernized speed when they discovered dragons existed (on phlugis; they lived everywhere humans just werent being observant enough) :* humans built treaties & contracts & alliances w the dragons, yknow, government things :* gifts from humans go to dragons at some points and we're on friendly terms :* THEN humans thought itd be cool to potentially snatch eggs & attempt domestication of dragonkind :* so they tried to do just that :** bro bad idea bad idea bad idea ba- :* eventually it forced the dragons off-continent after they conspired against the humans (most of them, anyways) :* then folks were abandoned :* dragons left the continent & fled to (then-unnamed) pantala & pyrrhia :* then uhhh one magic dragon said "hey lets drown the scavengers." and sunk the continent (phlugis) :* then Another magic dragon said "wait they can swim lets freeze it over as well" :* eventually far past the events of the main series, the continent rises again & thaws. no scavengers, but plenty of left-behind dragons to tell the tale. (including Wynn) totally not advertising on my own page. anyways phlugis fanfic: The Beginning of The End Category:Places Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Work In Progress Category:Alternate Universes